yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Deucalion Gray
'First Name' Deucalion 'Last Name' Gray 'IMVU Name' Pallas 'Nicknames' Duke 'Age' 17 years old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'4 'Weight' 220lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Deucalion is a rather odd individual. His personality...well he doesn't have just one. Growing up on his own made him create dual personalities. Meaning that he is not just one simple person. One moment you can be talking to normal casual Deucalion, and the next you can be talking to an Australian who has just returned from a walk about in Sydney. His mind will be anyone he feels like being. Deucalion likes to use this talent of his to score with the ladies who think he is some tourist who is only in town for the weekend. We all know the women love themselves the foreigners. But when he is serious and actually his true to self, he is a very one way kind of guy. His real self is more like an animal than it is an actual person with reason and mind. I guess that is why he has so many other personalities. 'Common Phrases' A'. "'You aren't afraid of the dark, are you?" 'Clan & Rank' No Clan 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' None 'Occupation' Drug Dealer 'Fighting Style' Deucalion uses a rare style of fighting called Speed Fighting. The fighting style mostly concerns around kinetic energy and using ones body to help create stronger punches and kicks. He also trains on his free time the arts of Muay Thai, Judo, and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. Due to his birth, he will even fight an opponent in close combat using his claws. Deucalion takes great advantage in using his superior strength and speed not only to better his body but to strengthen and advance his skills in Speed Fighting, which help give him much more ability to use in fights. 'Weapon of Choice' ' Bone Claws: '''Deucalion was born with the ability to spring out six bone claws from his hands. One comes out of the space between his pinky and ring finger. One comes out of the space between his index and middle finger. And the last one comes out from the bottom of his wrist. Each one is razor-sharp and very versital for any style of hand-to-hand combat. '''Two custom made M1911 pistols:' Deucalion calls these dual pistols, Lust and Envy. The white M1911 is the one called, Envy. And the black one is known as, Lust. Both pistols are single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, recoil-operated pistol chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge, which served as the standard-issue sidearm for the United States armed forces from 1911 to 1985. Both pistols also can use different varients of ammo. Envy, is compatible to Electric Style bullets. Meaning that the bullet holds an electric charge(Like a Taser) to zap a target while shooting it with hot led. Envy on the other hand, is compatible to Incendiary Rounds. Meaning that the bullet holds a charge that causes it to set fire to a target while shooting it with hot led. Deucalion carries a pistol on each thigh, held up by a holster that wraps around his thigh. ' Ulak Blades: '''The Ulak blades are a special kind of close combat weapons. They curve around the knuckles of the holder, basically making a brass knucle lie resemblance. The handles are wrapped in leather and the blades are made of a special Vibranium metal. These blades are very effective in any close combat fight and a good choice of weapon for a stealthy fighter. '''Military Utility Belt: '''Deucalion wears a military grade utility belt that holds a variety of different nick nacks and accessories. The belt carries one to two containers filled with Dante's perfected Quick Heal tablet. Other pounches consist of extra M1911 magazines for Deucalion to use. On the right-center area is the EMP tool that Dante created specifically for Deucalion's special eye abilities. The belt also holds tools suitable for a situation that Deucalion may find himself in. 'Abilities (2) ' Animalisitc Nature: '''The user can project and retract razor-sharp bone claws from their hands for offensive purposes.The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. The user has extremely accurate senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. His sight is enhanced to help him see in conditions that normal humans would have trouble with. The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. '''Bone Manipulation: '''Through his training with Drankin, Deucalion has grown a mastery in Bone Manipulation. With his bone claws, learning the style came easier to learn and Deucalion takes full advantage of his natural abiltiies. Duke is able to harden the bones of his body to near unbreakable levels similar to when Drankin fought against opponents like Adam and Donnie Yun when he had the Pada Virus. When using this ability he is not able to extent bones outwards from his body like Drankin is able to. '''Zankai: '''Zankai, also known as a full release, is the ability to gain a substantial increase in power after being brought to near fatal injuries. '''Enhanced Condition: '''His Blood has the Z-Beast Serum in his body that had been passed down from his father who was an experiment for Yun Corp back in the early stages of its making. Deucalion has had to work for his Super Soldier abilities due to his power being not from birth but fom constant training. He does not have the natural power that Damian does but he has grown to be only slightly below Damian in strength and stature. He has the overall enhanced power that a Super Soldier has but he has never been able to catch up to Damian. While on training with Donnie Yun and the others during the battle with that Ancient Creature he was bit in the neck and almost killed by the monster. But with his healing factor he was able to save himself and take something away in the meantime. Duke's blood mixed with the DNA of the creature and he grew a portion of the creatures strength and abilities. Duke has grown a lot to even rival Damian in his strength. He has never been given the opportunity to show it as he had bad luck against Dark Nova but you could see the growth in energy and power when he mixed energies with his brother to form The Dragon Lord with the Cursed Power. The Cursed Power that Duke gained from the ancient creature gives Duke a somewhat transformation. The only physical change that Duke gets is that his Tattoo expands across his body as if black flames cover his body. The limit to what Duke can do has yet to be fully seen and anything can happen. Allies/Enemies Allies: Ginsei Yanazuka, Tyrone Biggums, Drankin, Dante Hayabasa, Damian Yun. Keyth Tasanagi Enemies: Dark Nova. 'Background Due to the radiation that had filled the city over the years, Deucalion was born different than most of the humans who walked the Earth. Some cases of people who were born with strange abilities have been recorded and proved to exist in Kasihana. The creatures in Old New York are a perfect example of when Radiation goes bad. Deucalion was born with anamilistic tendancies. As a baby these were not much of an issue as they weren't very known. But as he hit puberty, his special traits began to come through and show themselves. Deucalion was born to a normal middle class family in the first district. His family was overjoyed to see a healthy young boy join the family. His father was involved in the Yakuza as a lower hand of the Soramaru clan. At this time, the Soramaru had been under the control of the Yun Corp owner, Donnie Yen. His father was a loyal worker for the clan and the job kept his family afloat. But after the "disappearance" of the leader, The Soramaru had almost fallen to a crumbling tumble. Deucalion's father was forced to try and fend on his own no longer having a steady clan to call home. This led to the turning point in Deucalion's life. Years later when Deucalion was 13, things began to change for him. He began to feel more primal rage and more of an animal than he should have felt. His sight became sharper, his hearing much more intense, his sense of smell increased greatly, even his reflexes began to improve without much reason to explain the growth. But it was soon to be figured out. At this time, Deucalion's father was having trouble finding work. The Soramaru name had become nothing important with the disappearance of Donnie Yen. With that, Deucalion's father began digging to the bottom for work. And once that failed, he tried to get a money loan from a local gang that was making its way on the up and up. When Deucalion's father was unable to re-pay the gang when they requested, they decided to pay him a visit. When they came to the house, Deucalion was alseep. But the sounds of them breaking into the house was more than enough to awake them. Deucalion ran down to see what all the noise was. And he saw his father being beat down by the local gang like a ragdoll. When he tried to go help, one of the men smacked Deucalion into the wall as if he were nothing. This angered the young Deucalion. His young eyes burnt a golden yellow and fangs grew long from his mouth. He gave a loud roar and this caught the attention of the men. Then as his animal like instincts took over, bone claws began to slowly come out of his body. Two sharp pieces of bones come out of his hands around the space between your pinky and ring finger, and another in between the spaces of his index and middle finger. A third Bone claw stretched out from his inner wrist area, making a triangle like formation around his hands. WIthin seconds, he was pounced on the men and ripping out their throats with his mouth while digging his claws into their chests. The report the police recieved was nothing more than a visious "animal attack." The world never knew of the real reason of why these men were brutally murdered. After that night, Deucalion left his home and decided to live on his own. He felt out of place in his house after what had happened. His family acted as if he had not even existed after that. They called him, an "Abomination" for his rare abilities. As a drug dealer he is able to affort a small flat on the poorer side of district one. It's more than enough for him seeing is how he doesn't mind living in the dumps of the city. But as he grows older, he learns to control the abilities of his rare life. And as he grows stronger, new possibilities erupt. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Category:NGRPC